


Power Play

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Paternal Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr Richardson, I take it," a deceptively smooth voice greeted him upon his arrival. "What a pleasant surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

‘This is none of your business,’ that was what Martin had told him, but he was damned if he was going to sit back and let his captain – his friend – risk life and limb in such an inconsiderate way. The young idiot might see it as a calculated risk, but it was plain madness in Douglas’ (not so humble) opinion; and if Martin refused to listen, he had no choice but to have a word with the man who had had the nerve to propose the deal in the first place.

It really came as no surprise when a car with smoked-glass windows pulled out in front of him and a delightful woman invited him in. He shot her one of his patented charming smirks, but she looked completely unimpressed – her eyes never leaving the BlackBerry she was typing on.

“Mr Richardson, I take it,” a deceptively smooth voice greeted him upon his arrival. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” he retorted with practiced ease. “But never mind that.”

“You don’t look afraid. Interesting.”

“Should I be?” he scoffed, sparing a disdainful look for the other man’s neatly tailored suit and the frankly ridiculous umbrella he was carrying.

“Never underestimate your opponent, this is my motto. Though I do not consider myself as your opponent – unless you want me to be, that is.”

“All I want is that you leave Martin Crieff alone.”

Mr Holmes barely raised his eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have taken you for the kind of man who willingly exposes himself for a co-worker. Or do you happen to have a more personal interest in this matter?”

“Please,” he all but sneered. “I hope you’re not about to suggest I may be romantically involved with my captain.”

“Then what am I supposed to read into this? Fatherly concern?”

Douglas rolled his eyes in annoyance. “There is such a thing as friendship. I’m sure you’ve heard about it at some point.”

“Your friend, as you call him, is a grown man – and therefore capable of taking his own decisions.”

“As is your own brother, and yet I doubt you would let him throw away his life in such a careless fashion.”

Anger flared across those cold eyes; it was only a split second though, before the mask slipped back into place. “I can assure you I have no intention to sacrifice your captain in order to save my brother’s life, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“What is your plan then? Have Martin dye his hair and wear height increase shoes just for fun?”

Mycroft Holmes steepled his fingers under his chin. “I’m not going to discuss my plans with you, Mr Richardson. Suffice it to say that I need someone to pose as my brother for a short time, and since Mr Crieff is his perfect doppelganger I can hardly imagine a more suitable candidate for the part.”

“If something happens to him,” he started, struggling against the unfamiliar feeling that was clogging his throat. Damn.

“You’re an intelligent man, I’m sure you don’t want to finish that sentence,” Mr Holmes warned him calmly. “I cannot guarantee his safety, but rest assured that I’ll do anything within my power to make sure he comes out of this unharmed.”

“As you bloody well should,” he growled, glaring at the man for good measure.

“Duly noted,” the other replied, completely unfazed. “Have a nice day, Mr Richardson.”

Mr Holmes had better keep his promise, or he was going to discover that Douglas Richardson was no enemy to underestimate either.


End file.
